Behind Closed Doors
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: The taller dark haired teen frowned before slipping an arm around Georges' waist and tugged him away from Alain. "You shouldn't talk to men like him. He might take advantage of you." He teased. Georges grinned, ignoring everyone else around them. Alain glared. "You're one to talk. Aren't you the one living with him? All alone, in a one bedroom apartment." -ohhh, what now!


**My first non-Gundam Wing Fan fic! OMG! ANd it's La Esperanca! Be so proud of me! Starring our ever glamorous couple Georges and Robert! *Squeels* I love them soo much! **

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors ~ VioletEyed-Demon**

"Our fourth year student on the Piano. Georges Sapphire!"

Georges took a deep breath before walking out on the stage, to the piano. He sat down and placed his fingers on the keys. With a small smile he felt his fingers press down on the keys and heard the music start. He closed his eyes and let his hands play across the keys.

When the last note played he opened his eyes and smiled widely as the audience erupted into thundering applause. He stood and bowed before slowly walking off the stage. Once he was behind the curtain, he was attacked in a flurry of people. He laughed and made his way through the people to the tall black haired man standing toward the back stage door. He shrugged off the last of the hands and darted forward, hugging the man tightly.

"What did you think Robert?" Georges asked in a laugh.

The taller man hid his grin behind his hand and looked over toward Alain. "Well, it could use some work." The tall grey haired man snickered at his side and shook his head.

Georges playfully glared at Robert and turned his back on him, talking to Alain. "How are you?"

Alain laughed deeply at the expression on Roberts face before turning his head away, clasping a hand over his mouth.

The taller dark haired teen frowned before slipping an arm around Georges' waist and tugged him away from Alain. "You shouldn't talk to men like him. He might take advantage of you." He teased. Georges grinned, ignoring everyone else around them.

Alain glared. "You're one to talk. Aren't you the one living with him? All alone, in a one bedroom apartment."

Georges turned his head into Roberts arm, pressing his face into the fabric of Roberts coat, chuckling. "Now, now." He tried to calm them, moving between the two of them. You'd never guess that the two of them were the best of friends.

"What the hell are you implying Colail?" Robert asked with a glare, hands gripping Georges tightly.

Georges gave a strained grin and pushed a hand against each of their chests. "Now, now boys. Calm down." Alain bit back a snarky comment when Georges shoved at his chest, sending him back a bit. "Enough." He stated firmly, frowning at them both. Alain and Robert both looked away guiltily when Georges leveled them with a stern glare.

They seemed to notice the crowd of people starring at them and both older men blushed darkly, casting their eyes away from everything. Georges snorted and twisted looking for Blanche. He spotted her and moved toward her after giving the two older boys a fair warning.

"This is your fault." Alain muttered.

"Mine? I didn't ask you to come. You just followed." Robert grumbled back, aware of the eyes on them.

"Is it true?" A female suddenly asked, moving over to them.

Robert and Alain blinked at her, before looking at each other then back to her. "What?" They both asked.

"You live *with* Georges?" The girl squealed, leaning in closer.

Roberts eyes widened and he opened his mouth in shock. Alain burst into laughter beside him as he leaned against Roberts shoulder. "Yeah babe. They live together." Alain managed to get out between his laughs. "They're *real* close."

"Who's real close?" Georges asked innocently as he came back over.

The girl turned on him. "You never told us you lived with another guy! So how close are you two? Best friends? Brothers? Like brothers?"

Georges stared at her in shock for a few minutes before his face flamed bright red and he turned his gaze on the two older men. "What?"

Alain lost it, laughing hysterically as he used Robert as a brace. "I don't think they get it." He panted after having calmed down. He straightened a bit and propped his chin on his arm on Roberts shoulder. "I really don't think these people get it Robert." He chuckled.

Robert groaned and buried his face into one of his hands. "Can we leave now?" He asked suddenly, moving, nearly sending Alain to the floor, towards Georges.

The blonde nodded as he grabbed Roberts's hand, practically dragging him out the doors and into the street, pulling on coats and gloves. The two faintly noted that Alain followed. The three of them walked in silence for a bit until Robert finally regained his voice. "I could kill you for that." He muttered to Alain.

The silver haired man grinned. "Ah, but it was soooo worth it."

Georges sighed and watched the two of them as they walked ahead a bit, messing with each, pushing and shoving each other. He gave a grin. The two of them really were the best of friends, for the most part. He paused in the street and looked up as snow started falling.

He raised his hand and closed his eyes, the sounds of the church bells ringing in the distance and laughter coming from the park not too far off ringing in the still air.

"Georges!" Robert called.

Green eyes opened and he lowered his head, looking across the street at Robert and Alain.

"You plan on staying there all night?" Alain asked with a grin. A smile came to his lips as he exhaled, his breath coming up in the form of a white cloud. He started out across the street after looking, shaking his head.

The bells rang again and Georges smiled. "Happy New Year Grace." He whispered as he passed the church with the two older boys a little ways ahead of him.

He picked up his pace, jogging to catch up to the two of them. Alain pushed him forward, into Robert, with a hand and laughed as both blushed faintly.

"I say we get something to eat then all crash at your place." Alain suggested, looking at the two of them out of the corner of his eye.

"We've only got one bedroom." Robert bit back sarcastically, wrapping an arm around Georges when he shivered, despite his thick coat.

"Ha! You got the guest room slash office thing." Alain laughed, leering at the two of them. "You just like sleeping in the same room."

Georges blushed hotly and turned his face into Roberts's chest. Robert gave him a look and pursed his lips. "What's your point?"

Alain gave him an innocent grin. "Nothing, nothing. What happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors." He sped up his pace, whistling as he locked his hands behind his head.

Georges groaned and buried his face deeper into Roberts's chest. "Does he have to be so-"

"Inconsiderate?" Robert supplied. "Yeah, it's Alain." He grumbled, wrapping his other arm around Georges' waist and pressing a kiss to golden locks. "It's just the way he is."

Georges sighed and nodded. He leaned back but stayed within Roberts arms, soaking up his heat before Alain's voice came drifting back to them, breaking the moment and forcing them both to move.

~That Night~

Georges curled up under the blankets and bit his lip for a second before wiggling his way closer to the burning heat on the other side of the bed.

Robert groaned and cracked open an eye. He snorted faintly when a pile of wiggling blankets shifted closer yet again before stilling. He smirked when they moved again. Alright, alright he got it already.

Robert let his hand drift out, over the slim waist and around narrow hips before he tugged sharply, yanking the body into his. He turned on his side and curled around the shorter figure, his other arm curling under the pillow for them both. He grinned when the smaller body rolled and a face was pressed into his neck and a slim arm snaked over his waist. He sighed when the others breathing evened out and followed Georges into sleep, tightening his hold a bit.

~END~

Sooooo, tell me what you think! Does anyone even know this series?


End file.
